The Magic of the Trinity
by xo.Sarang.hae
Summary: Three beautiful french girls have transfered into Spencer Academy. They hold a secret that is older than the Covenant itself. They must restore magical balance or risk loosing their lives as well as loosing the ones they love. ROC TOC COC PK
1. New Girls in Town

"Throughout time, there have been many fascinations with the subject of magic and the idea of people doing extraordinary things with a force of their own. Some believe in this, others believe it's just a whole load of nonsense. Which do you believe is true? I want all of you to write a five minute speech on your view and you must have evidence to back up your opinion. I want you to have this done by tomorrow, go ahead and start on your speech," Mr. Hoffman had stepped off the riser and sat at his desk.

Groans were heard throughout the history room but then were replaced by the quiet murmur of whispers and scratching of pens. Today's lecture was a lot more interesting that usual, but held an awkward and uncomfortable twinge for two well known boys. Through the whole lesson, they had swapped a few knowing glances, they were anxious as if they were going to be exposed for what they truly were. The lecture had touched on a few personal subjects to the group, but never went too far.

"Could that lecture be anymore awkward?" Caleb muttered to his long haired friend.

"It was cutting a little close, any more and the whole dress would fall off," Pouge joked.

A knock at the door had gathered the attention of every being in the room. The writing had stopped, talking had ceased, and every eye was riveted to the direction of the door. It wasn't a normal occurrence for someone to be at the door so early in the class.

"Come in," Mr. Hoffman called out.

"Mr. Hoffman, I would like to introduce you to three new transfer students from Croix Morte Academy in France, Ms. Adena Le Feu, Demetra La Terre, and Tallulah L'Eau," Provost Higgins introduced and three young girls walked in.

The trio caught the attention of every single person in the room. Each girl had a different aura around them and looked like complete opposites.

Adena stood there with dark hair and a blood red under dye. She was tan, dark brown eyes with flecks of what looked like red. She was very curvaceous. Her skirt had been rolled up a few inches, chains hanging off them, black and red pyramid stud belt clearly visible, tie was hanging loosely around her neck with safety pins down one side, black fishnet arm warmers, ruby red ring on both her middle fingers, and black leather strappy boots. She had the whole punk rock chic right down to the black eyeliner. The look on her face was bored, but still held a twinge that she would blow up on you at any moment and would win even with her small frame.

Demetra on the other hand had shorter bleach blond hair with various shades of blue. Her eyes were an ocean blue that you could drown in, her skin was tan, but compared to Adena, she was pale and didn't hold as many assets that Adena did. No she wasn't fat, she was fit. She had the perfect athletic body. Her outfit wasn't anything out there like Adena's, but it still held personality. Her shirt was opened a few buttons to show her blue cami with lace trim at the top, skirt was angled more down left, and she had a sapphire blue ring on her right middle finger. She looked as though she wanted any way to get out of there and do something else.

Tallulah was standing there shyly, avoiding her gaze with anyone with the exceptions of the other two. She had long wavy brown hair that had pieces of green that actually worked with her. She had tanned skin and deep green eyes. By comparison, it looked like she was the only one who kept her uniform the way she got it, the only thing that stood out was the emerald pendant that was on her choker. Even though she looked like she was a little shy, there was something in those deep green orbs that said otherwise.

"Would you three like to tell the class a little about yourself?" Mr. Hoffman asked the three girls.

"Not particularly, but seeing as you're going to ask again, fine… I'm Adena Le Feu- as you already know. I really don't feel like talking as much as you don't want to hear what I say. So I'm going to shut up and take my seat," With that Adena walked off and sat in the back.

"Well I'm Demetra L'Eau and I love water. I've won the European championship for six years straight in all divisions and won the award for the youngest swimmer ever to place first… Yeah, I think that's all that you should know about me," the blue haired girls climbed the stairs after her friend leaving the green streaked girl to introduce herself alone.

"Hi, I'm Tallulah La Terre, but please call me anything but. Call me Telly or Lula or something. I am just a girl who cares greatly for her environment… so yeah," with a smile she walked off and sat by her friends.

"Okay, now girls, we had just finished talking about the subject on the magic phenomenon. I would like you to write a five minute speech on whether you believe in it or not, please include some evidence to back up your point," The girls nodded simultaneously then began to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know about you three, but that Adena is hot," Reid muttered to his brothers and took a glance at the dark haired girl.

"Demetra is pretty fit," Tyler said looking at the blue haired girl.

"So Leb, what do you think about the new girls?" Reid smirked at his older friend.

"Their okay," Caleb sighed.

He hasn't thought about girls since Sarah had left a while back. When she had said she was okay about the whole Covenant situation she had been lying and was freaking out on the inside. The near death experience had thrown it over the edge. She had up and left one day without a word and left everyone with mixed emotions. Caleb took it to heart and hasn't been his full self. He still mopes around, but at least now he jokes and hangs with the guys.

"Okay?! Even I can say that these girls are hot," Pouge smirked and took a quick at the new faces.

"Fine, Telly has nice assets," Caleb smirked and with that comment caused the boys to break out in a quiet laughter.

"So, you all up for another party at the Dells tonight?" Reid asked the boys as he pulled his fingerless gloves on tighter.

"You bet, it ain't a party unless the Sons of Ipswich are there," Pouge said a little cocky. The rest just nodded.

The bell had rung and everyone had left the room quickly. It was the end of the day and who wanted to stay in class longer than necessary?

The Sons just left the room and made their way towards the pool. They had swim practice to attend to before they could party at the Dells.

When they had finished changing, the girls division had the pool first. It was only common courtesy. Plus the boys didn't mind so much, they got to see the girls half naked for a few minutes.

"Alright girls, we have a new recruit. Now Sandra, Shannon, Amanda, and Demetra, swim a lap freestyle. Let's see if Miss Demetra is all that she says she is," The coach waited for them to get into the ready position before blowing the whistle.

They were off. Demetra had taken the lead and did not disappoint. She had already made it to the end of the pool while the other girls were just making it to the middle marker. It wasn't long before she had made it back and was still breathing regularly. She just shrugged things off and walked to her friends as though nothing special had happened.

"Whoa," The Sons muttered what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Dude, Demy, slack off much," Adena criticized her friend.

"I know! That was the slowest time I've ever had in like... ever! But these girls haven't gone against Olympic swimmers. They don't even know what tough competition is like," Demetra muttered.

"Dem, calm down. Your not swimming, no need to get hostile yet," Telly said in a calm soothing tone.

Demetra just nodded and took a few deep breaths before walking back to watch a few other girls practice a few laps.

"Weren't your friends being a little harsh?" Caleb asked the blue haired girl.

"Nope. That wasn't even close to how bad my Russian coach is. Plus what they said is true, I didn't really try, thus giving me my slowest time ever," Demetra shrugged.

"You mean to tell us you can go faster?" Pouge asked with eyes wide.

"Longer the distance and ending with the same time," The guys were about to ask the girl more but was cut off by the girls coach.

"Demetra! Give me ten laps, no stopping,"

"Whoa, isn't that a little much?" Tyler asked the coach a little concerned about what might happen to the girl.

"It's not you who has to do them," was all he got from the coach before he walked away to bark orders at another girl.

Demetra just touched his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before making a perfect dive into an empty lane.

"Poor girl," Pouge muttered before walking into a different lane and doing a few laps himself.


	2. I'm one nasty cat

Adena walked into her new room and took a good look around. The first thing she noticed was that she had a roommate. She just sighed and threw her bags on the empty side of the room. There really wasn't much she could do about her having to live with another girl she didn't know. She just prayed that her roommate wasn't a stuck up slut that chased anything remotely good looking with something hanging in-between their legs.

She glanced at her side and dubbed it with ugly, boring, and had no personality whatsoever. So instead of putting her things away first like any normal person would, she opened her box of posters and covered every inch of bare wall space on her side.

Paramore, Avenged Sevenfold, Bullet For My Valentine, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, were just naming a few of the bands that was plastered on her walls. A significant thing about the posters were that they were all autographed and had the concert tickets pasted somewhere on it.

After the walls were de-boringized was when she started to put her things away. Music blasted through the speakers of her iPod dock and she sang along with it, she failed to notice the entering of a group of people. The fact that she was bent over her bag only clad in her uniform's skirt, and a tank that had raised, made things a tad awkward.

"You must be my new roommate," an olive skinned, dark haired girl announced.

"Whoops," The sudden abrupt change in sound had caught the girl off guard and caused her to slip and fall on her romp.

"Let me help you up there," The blond said and gently took hold of her hand. The looks that the others in the room held said that this act of chivalry was not a common thing to what the blond does.

"Thanks," She smiled at the blond and looked at the only female in the room," and yeah, I'm your new roomy, Adena La Feu at your service," Adena gave a little salute which caused the others to chuckle a little.

"Well if you're at my service then why don't you come by the third floor and we'll do a little talking about what you could do," Reid said in a flirtatious tone.

"When and what room?" Adena purred by his ear which caused shivers to run down his back by the sudden feel of hot breath on his neck.

"Give me your digits and I'll call you with the details," He smirked. He thought that he had managed a new grab for the sack tonight.

"Okay, try to remember it now, its 123- 4get about it," Adena smirked right back. It would seem that Mr. Garwin had finally met his match. She walked past him and stood in front of the others.

"Nice one," Pouge praised and gave the girl a high five.

"I'm Kate, that is my boyfriend Pouge Parry, that is Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, and the one you shut down is Reid Garwin," Kate introduced everyone and Adena gave them all a polite wave and smile before she settled back down to her bangs and pulled various things out.

"You've been to a lot of concerts," Kate commented looking at Adena's side of the room.

"That isn't the half of it. I have boxes filled back in Paris. These are just my favorite ones,"

"Cool. Hey, do you feel like going to a party tonight?" Kate asked Adena.

"Sure, who would pass up an opportunity to party?" She smirked.

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight,"

"Think I could bring two more?"

"It's cool, just be ready by then," Kate said and left with the boys.

"Shweet," was all the girl muttered before walking out of the room and in the opposite direction that the others had walked to.

She only walked to the room next door. She knocked the door thrice and stood impatiently.

"Dena, never thought you could unpack that quickly," Demetra greeted surprised by her friends sudden appearance.

"Nope, just the posters. Just wanted to remind you two about the party tonight,"

"What party?" Telly asked confused.

"The one I happened to get us invited to. Now seeing as you two are so girly when it comes to things like these, I thought I would give you a few hours to get ready," Adena bid them good bye and walked back to her room. She rolled her eyes at the sound of her two best friends squealing and whining about figuring out what to wear.

Adena already had the perfect outfit in mind, she wasn't one of those girls that would try on a bunch of different things and take forever on hair and make up, she was simple, but always turned out looking perfect. It was a little plus for her and the people waiting for her, but that is what comes out of being late all the time.

She had walked into the girls showers and shrugged off her towel and stepped under the burning hot shower. It was always hot, never warm, hot. She lathered on cinnamon scented shampoos and just let her thoughts run free. There was no one else in the bathroom so she didn't have to worry about anyone peeping. Still, she couldn't knock the feeling that someone or something was there watching her with cold eyes.

She rinsed herself off and wrapped herself in a towel. The lights had gone out and everything started to get colder. This would scare the wits out of any person- all alone in a room, an eerie quiet, the sudden drop in temperature. She let out a little squeak when she felt a hot breath brush up against her trinity symbol tattoo on the inside of her forearm. She snatched her arm and held a tight grip around it and noticed that her ring was glowing slightly.

A burning sensation had surged through her entire system and ended at the tips of her fingers. Her eyes gave a flicker and held more red then it did brown.

"Who's in here?" She growled a small flame in the palm of her hand.

"The night when the moon is completely removed from the sky... that is when you shall find yourself face to face with the end," the spirit croaked before a flash struck through the room. With that flash, the cold had diminished and the light restored. The only thing that lingered was the slight burning of the trinity symbol.

Scared and shocked by the new found information, she ran through the halls and knocked repeatedly at her friends' door. She didn't care about who saw her, she wasn't embarrassed by her physic. If she wasn't in such a position, she would have strut down the halls throwing flirtatious winks at the guys that passed by.

"Tell me that you two felt it to," Adena whispered quietly to the two. She looked at her two friends and noticed that they had both been touching their tattoos and their jewels were giving a faint glow.

"What was the date given Dean?" Telly asked hesitantly.

"When the moon is new," Adena said slightly anxious which is totally out of character for her. When one in the group isn't acting normal everything is out of whack and they tend to switch personalities.

"Let's not dwell on this anymore. Dena, you have to help me with my outfit!" Demetra broke the awkward barrier and got everyone back to normal.

"Oh no. I'm going back to my room to change. So see y'all!" Adena slipped out the door and ran into a familiar blond on her way back to her room.

"Whoa, and I thought that you weren't interested on my proposal," He smirked at Adena who was only clad in a short towel, hair still dripping wet.

"Oh, but you are just so sexy. I was rather stupid turning down an offer as to go have a toss in the hay with someone so handsome," She said in a low flirtatious tone and brushed a hand along his jaw line and traced his lips with a soft finger.

"Knew you couldn't resist," He said arrogantly and started to lean in.

With her free hand, she felt for her doorknob. When Reid was merely millimeters away, she quickly whipped the door open and sneaked in leaving a perplexed blond on the other side.

"Sorry babe, but just not interested tonight," with a wink she shut the door. She laughed and shook her head.

The amused blond on the other side just smirked. He had a challenge on his hands, and he wasn't one to turn down a challenge. He walked off thinking about the sexy French beauty and the way her touch sent shivers down his back.

Adena shook her head and walked towards her closet. There were a few things hung, but not much. She grabbed a black halter that ended at her navel, red plaid pleated micro mini skirt, black and red pyramid stud belt, fishnet stockings, fishnet arm warmers, knee high black boots, and the regular jewelry- ruby ring, black studded wristband, random choker, silver hoop earrings in all pricings.

Adena is kind of an ink and piercing junky. She has multiple tattoos and piercings. She had her nose, eyebrow, and lip pierced before, but she let those holes close. She has five piercings each on her ears, navel pierced, and her tongue pierced. As far as tattoos goes, she has a music piece on her right ribs. It's a guitar with musical notes and bars as the background. On the guitar are various names of her favorite bands. On the back of her neck is a fire angel, there is a fire star on her right wrist, she also had a quarter sized pentacle engulfed in flames on her hip line which you could visibly see when she was wearing something low cut or when her shirt rides up.

Now you might be wondering about her trinity symbol, well that is what she covers up all the time by her wristbands or arm warmers. This wasn't a tattoo that she just got for the heck of it; she had been branded with since birth as well as the other girls. That story will be told down the road, right now isn't the best time for everything to be revealed.

Adena stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom and looked at herself. She was trying to figure out what exactly to do with her hair and makeup. She just settled with the sexy smoky eye look with a light pink lip gloss, and had a few curls in her hair. Simple, but very sexy. She smirked at herself in the mirror and walked back to the main room. She looked at her alarm clock and it blared that she had a half an hour to go before she had to meet Kate and the girls.

She figured that they would be fashionably late so she walked through the school. She winked and flirted with the fit guys here at Spencer. She received a few hateful stares from the stuck up girls who were clearly wearing too much make up, but it was nothing that she had dealt with before.

The girls back in Paris envied every single attribute that Adena and the girls held. They ruled the school over there like the Sons rule Spencer. Guys would do anything to grab one of the girls in the sack and gloat to their friends that they did it with one of the Belle Babes. The three didn't create the name; it was dubbed by the whole male population.

Along her walk through the school, she found herself on the boys' floor with a male leading her someplace. She must have spaced out longer than expected.

"Now babe, you and I are going to get to know each other a little bit in the comforts of my dorm room," He was slimy. You could literally smell is foul ego. Sure he was handsome; his personality was what stunk up the entire hall.

"No, how about this, you let go of me and leave me alone or else I'll castrate you and make sure that no female would ever want to look at you," She said in a sickly sweet tone with the fake smile to match.

He grabbed hold of her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, **hard**, just centimeters from impaling her in the back with a door knob.

"No you bitch, you will go with what I ask or there are going to be more dark spots on your face that aren't caused by make up, got it?" He squeezed her shoulders so tight that there would be bruises there that would last a couple of weeks, but this girl had a high tolerance for pain, so this wasn't much.

Adena stayed calm, she that if she didn't control her emotions, they would take over.

"No you listen, you better let go of me," She said in a stern low voice that it was almost as though she were growling. She was no longer that nice kitty that would play; she was the fierce tiger that would bite your ears off.

The guy let go of one of her shoulders and hit the wall that wall in anger and narrowly missed her face. She didn't flinch; she kept her glare on his eyes. You could see her eyes darken to a darker shade of brown and the flecks of red grow.

"Hey! Let her go!" a voice called down the hall.


	3. All the Lust in between

Reid and Tyler were standing at the end of the hall glaring at the guy pinning Adena up against the wall with arms crossed. If looks could kill, he would be in the depths of hell right about now.

"Stay out of this Garwin," The vile excuse for a male then latched his lips onto hers. Now the boys wouldn't have any of it. They weren't going to stand and watch while their new found friend was being visibly being raped... well technically not completely, but she was getting a lot of unwanted attention. They began to advance when Adena turned the tables and kneed the guy in an area that doesn't get that much sunlight.

"That should teach you about forcing a girl to do something she doesn't. If I get word that you tried to pull something like this on another girl, well, let's just say that reproduction would be next to impossible," She seethed in his ear before walking off in the direction of the boys.

"You okay Adena?" Tyler asked clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to go and blow off some steam. I'll see you guys later," With that she dashed down the stairs and flew out the door. She was boiling on the edge, and if you had felt her skin at that moment it would have burned you. Her power was being controlled over by her emotions and she needed a quick fix to calm her down.

She walked by the forest that bordered along the school and hid in the center where she was shielded by the trees but could still clearly see out but couldn't be seen. Pulling out a pack of kools from her boot she lit one up with her finger and inhaled the seductive nicotine that she dearly missed. If Demetra or Telly had found out about Adena's little relapse they would go ballistic. They had fought hard in diminishing Adena's addictions, but sometimes you just needed to give in and lose yourself.

Noticing the setting sun, Adena hid her pack back in her boot and smothered the cigarette butt. She took a whiff of her shirt and smelt the lingering smell but it was faint. _Hopefully the girls wouldn't notice too much_ was what she thought. At the front she found the girls and Kate were already there waiting for her to arrive.

"Hey! You're late, we were almost going to leave without you," Kate joked and sat in the drivers seat.

"Yeah, better late then never right?" Adena smiled and sat in the passenger's side.

Demetra and Telly took their seats in the back and then they were off. It was a mediocre ride to get to the Dells-, which Kate had informed the girls, was where the party was being held. During the course of the ride Kate and the girls had bonded and got to know each other a little better. Only some of the important things were left in the closet.

"Here we are girls," Kate put the car in park and got out of the car. They had stopped in the middle of some forest, which had been turned into a makeshift parking lot seeing as there were cars parked everywhere.

"Dena, try to lay low," Demetra told the wild child.

"No promises," was what she told the girls with a smirk before she retreated out of the car and walked up next to Kate who had already started to walk towards the faint boom of music.

The other two had soon joined, both holding apprehensive gleams in their eyes for their fiery friend. The walk was short and they were met by the sudden feel of the heat from the bonfire and the boom from the DJ podium. Adena smirked and her eyes flickered with a sudden gleam of mischief. She swayed with the music and took in the heat. All she wanted was to get close to the fire and dance up against a few cute guys, maybe even have a few drinks, but with her friends there keeping watch, it would be a little hard to do a bit of drinking.

The four girls walked up to the little bar area and grabbed a cup of some gold colored liquid, which was unnamed. Adena had drowned it in one gulp and had made it to her second cup with ease when Kate had suddenly exclaimed that the 'Son's of Ipswich' had arrived.

"Hey babe, your late," Kate ran up to the longhaired male and gave him a kiss.

"Family thing,"

"Well gals, this here is Pouge Parry my boyfriend, Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin," Kate introduced and pointed to each individual named.

"Demetra l'Eau,"

"Telly La Terre,"

"And I'm Adena Le Feu, and if you excuse me I'll just be down by the fire," Adena added an extra sway in her already sensual walk and found two relatively hot males and grinded up against them.

"She's a fiery one isn't she," Pouge said as he and the rest watched their friend.

"You have no idea," Demy and Telly muttered in unison.

"Well boys, I think I'm going to have a quick dance with the lovely Adena," Reid smirked and made his way down.

At first Adena didn't acknowledge Reid's present, she felt him there, she was just too caught up in the heat of the moment. No pun intended. It was almost as though she were caught in some trance of some sort. The factor that had brought her out of her daze was the sudden electrical feeling of power that sent shivers up her spine.

"So what do I owe the honor to being graced by the infamous Reid Garwin?" Adena smirked. She then proceeded to grinding up against the blond.

"Well I thought that it was time to show you how to really have fun. Plus it was only a matter of time before you would give into charm, thought I would give you a little push,"

"So cocky," She whispered in his ear and gave it a little nibbled that tingled down his spine.

It seemed like the air began to heat up around the pair. The bonfire even began to grow larger. Adena began to sway and get closer against Reid. Beads of sweat began to form on the back of his neck. He had been resisting the urge to jump in the girl's pants right then and there.

Two girls watching over the pair began to get a little worried. Things were getting a little heated- once again, no pun intended.

"Dem," Telly nodded towards the fire and the glowing gem on Adena's finger.

"Boy's, we'll be right back," Demetra linked her arm with Telly and they quickly made their way down and separated the pair.

The shine in Adena's eyes gave the two their answer.

"Reid, go back to the boys," Dem told the blond sternly.

"What's going on?" He was totally confused. One minute he was having this huge urge; the next it was minimized and the girl had been pilled off him.

"Go!" Telly pushed him slightly before running off after the two girls.

The three ran deep within the forest, the heat from the party slowly disappearing.

"Adena! Snap out of it!" Demetra conjured up a ball of water and threw it at the dazed girl. It did the trick. The sudden change in temperature change shook her out of her state and the water sizzled into steam.

"Addy, you have to regain control over the flame! You know what will happen if you don't have that self-control!"

"We smelt the smoke on you and found the stash in your bag when we left school," Telly shook her head sadly.

"Yeah. I know what will happen, and quite frankly, death doesn't scare me. I've been there and back! You two haven't! I've seen loved ones die in front of me! And knowing that I was the cause of their deaths breaks a person. So I have a right to act out every once in a while," Adena shouted, fire burning deep within her eyes.

"Rena, you just have to be careful. We don't need another England to happen. Just watch out when you use, we can't have anyone find out about us,"

"The sooner we finish out mission, the sooner we can go home and leave all this running around behind us," Telly said calmly.

_You can never run from your past_ ran through Adena's head. She sighed and fought the urge to light up another smoke.

"Dena, give me the pack," Demetra demanded as if she had just read the girl's mind. She outstretched a hand waiting for Adena to place the item waiting in her hand.

Adena rolled her eyes and pulled the pack of cools out of her boot and slapped it into Demy's hand. She the crossed her arms across her chest and gave Demetra a look almost saying ' Are you happy?'

"We don't need you to die anything soon,"


End file.
